


supercorp

by adfranke3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adfranke3/pseuds/adfranke3
Summary: mainly lena and kara





	

It was a normal day in national city and Kara Danvers had a interview with CEO Lena Luther and she secretly had a crush on her so when she walked into lenas office with some sugary treats she didn't know that Lena knew that Kara Danvers was supergirl and Lena had always flirted with the kryptonian when she came to visit so one day when Kara came to interview her she had said Kara I really like you I have ever since you saved me and Kara smiled how did u figure it out Lena 

Lena smiles at Kara I knew because of your beautiful eyes and only you and supergirl would trust and not judge me based on my last name and I've been working on something for supergirl that can protect her from the effects of kryptonite you can gladly have Alex test it


End file.
